You and me
by fartoolostinmydreams01
Summary: Kain and Ruka - this is the story of how their romance began. This story is my first. LOVE, LUST, HOPE, FAITH, LONGINGS
1. Beginnings

Beginnings

"_Your outburst at the ball didn't go unnoticed Akatsuki" _

Kaname had his back to me looking out the window. I glanced over at Kain, his demeanour had not changed even in the presence of Kaname. He had his back up against the wall and that same apathetic look. He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"_Kaname-sama, please. Akatsuki was protecting me. Takashi .... he..." _I trailed off as I couldn't find any words to fill in my sentence.

"_Takashi will be punished. Akatsuki ... it would be beneficial for you to stay out of trouble. Ruka, I suggest you be more sensible in your choice of company. Akatsuki cannot be everywhere at once"_

I was ashamed .... _"Yes, Kaname-sama. I will be more vigilant"_

My eyes darted to Kain, he was as still as a statue. I walked towards him and took his hand and left the room,

***

As she took my hand, I was pretty sure she could feel the spark that travelled through my finger tips. Her touch was warm and her skin was soft, my mind ceased to function. She led me into an un-used study room in the dorm. The night was coming to an end and I could see the fatigue in her eyes. I wanted to reassure her.

"_Thank you Akatsuki ... I don't deserve you as a friend. The way I treated you the last few days was cruel. I couldn't face anyone after Kaname-sama chose Yuuki. But... I think everything will be okay, because I have you to thank. I..."_

I moved up close to her and cusped her chin in my hand and touched her cheek. Her closeness filled my senses.

"_Is Ruka Souen apologising to me?" _I couldn't help but grin. I dare not say anymore in case her spell on me would make me tell her everything ...especially the way I felt about her.

***

Akatsuki's muscular frame stood tall over me; I could hear his heart beat as I embraced him. I didn't understand why I saw him in such a different light. He smelt delicious and he felt strong ... I quickly pushed away from him as I clasped my mouth. To another vampire, extended fangs either meant hunger or arousal... I felt a hot flush on my cheeks and began to apologise.

"_I'm sorry Akatsuki ... I haven't had a blood tablet in a while" _I glanced up at his calm features; they gave away no emotion except his red eyes. I could see him struggling to hide the fact that he was in the first stages of blood lust. The air around us intensified and I could feel my cheeks flushing red.

"_It's natural Ruka, don't feel embarrassed"_ I should have stopped there, but her spell wound its way through to my mouth.

"_If you had asked, I would be glad to share my blood with you. I would never take blood from you without your permission Ruka, I would never do what that monster did"_

The idea of sharing blood with Kain never occurred to me; my eyes looked at him in shock. Although I may have looked afraid, deep down, I controlled the urge to kiss him. He looked so calm and heavenly. My senses were flooded by him. His unbuttoned shirt and mislaid hair appealed to me more than ever. I longed to run my hand through his hair ... I was hungry and not in the literal sense.

"_Akatsuki ... I" _he pulled me up close and ran a hand down my back, his touch made me tremble and I did not dare to move.

"_I didn't mean to scare you" _he pulledaway from me.

"_No ... I'm not afraid of you. I am afraid of what I will happen" _My breathing quickened ... Akatsuki was the missing piece of the puzzle. My eyes drank him in, I was aware of my newly aroused state.

***

My mind was racing, I wanted to take her in my arms and kiss her. I was aroused and showing it, yet she made no move. The look on her face was torturing me and the air felt like it was suffocating me. I acted without thinking when I embraced her again, I could feel her lithe body against my erect head. I began to curse myself for giving myself away.

The friction between Ruka and me felt so good. I moaned as she moved up harder against me, I turned over and pushed her gently into the wall placing gentle kisses along her neck.

A low moan escaped her mouth; her fierce nature began to emerge as she pushed me against my will.

"_Ruka...."_ I felt like I was going break her as I clung onto her body with my hands. My hands clambered around her waist and drifted onto the insides of her thigh. I stroked her leg gently and she breathed my name into my chest.


	2. Longings and Misery

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from VK, they all belong to Matsuri Hino.

Please note Takashi was a made up character, I hope you like my little trouble maker.

I always day dreamed the scenario of us in an un-used study room. I felt ashamed about my perversion towards Ruka, it was a lustful day dream – no matter how many times I play it out in my head, I knew a part of Ruka always belonged to Kaname. However I was sure I wasn't the only one to imagine doing unspeakable things to Ruka. I knew the day class president had more vile thoughts in his head that I did ... the poor human. In a way I sympathised with him, the longing for Ruka was agonising.

Since that day, I couldn't stop thinking about how the day dreams began.

_The fragrance of Ruka's blood swam in the air, I didn't know what was happening but I followed the trail. Fearing for the worst I found her struggling against Takashi. Takashi's bloodsoaked mouth was feeding off Ruka. _

_I was filled with rage. Flames erupted around me as I grabbed him by the throat and smashed him into the stone pillar. _

"_Touch her again, and I will tear you to shreds" _

"_Akatsuki....please... let's go. I don't want to cause a scene" Ruka looked up at me pleadingly, her eyes were a mixture of fear and anger. Her voice trembled as she begged me to leave._

_My common sense was dulled by the anger, my fire was fuelled by my hatred towards Takashi. I didn't hesitate to set his sleeve ablaze. A sense of pleasure interrupted my anger as I heard Takashi freak out. I was never one to take pleasure out of tormenting others, however it seemed fitting._

_I felt a trail of stone hit me as Takashi threw them at me with his telekenetic ability. He had improved in his aim since he last got in an altercation with Aidou. I blocked the bulk of the stone with my hands, there was no telling how much more of a pelting I could take with all the stone around. _

_I pointed a finger at Takashi's head."It will be your hair on fire next, if you do not leave" _

"_Akatsuki....please" her pleading made me come to my senses, I had realised I had gone too far. _

"_Are you hurt Ruka?" I had gently picked up her hand, the marks were slowly fading. _

"_Thank you Akatsuki .... he's more vain than Rima"I was surprised by her small joke, she glanced down at my fisted hand "You're bleeding ..." in one swift move she picked up my hand and gently licked the wound. Her cool tongue gently went over my wounds, I began to turn a shade of crimson as I realised the gesture meant more to me than it did to her. I immediately pulled away._

"_It's nothing..." That was the last time I was ever going to miss a punch at Takashi. I was thankful for the stone pillar though, as Ruka would of never caressed me the way she did._

_Ruka led me into an un-used study room in the dorm. The night was coming to an end and I could see the fatigue in her eyes. _

"_Thank you Akatsuki ... I don't deserve you as a friend. The way I treated you the last few days was cruel. I couldn't face anyone after Kaname-sama chose Yuuki. But... I think everything will be okay, because I have you to thank. I..."_

"_Is Ruka Souen apologising to me?" _I couldn't help but think about the way her cool tongue was caressing my wounds. The thought sent chills down my spine, if only I had the courage to tell her how I felt.

***

I felt like a fool believing that Kaname would choose me. I couldn't bring myself to love him less, despite my resolve. I was too blind to see it, but Yuuki was the one. Kaname chose her to be his lover.

I faltered in front of a mirror and thought of how imperfect I was. I didn't even know how to face Kaname. The night class was due to make its appearance and I had no desire to see anyone, least of all Yuuki.

"_Ruka ... it's time for class" _I looked up to see Rima in her uniform...her usual perfection.

"_You don't have to go Ruka, don't make it hard on yourself"_

Were my feelings that transparent?

"_It's disgusting how the day class swarms around Kaname-sama, but we agreed to his idea of pacifism with humans"_

"_Yes, they're lucky that Kaname-sama has been so kind"_

***

Schooling amongst vampires elite, did not interest me the slightest. I was only there because Aidou and Ruka were. Everyone wanted to be in the presence of our Kuran leader and I didn't want to be surrounded by humans as they had strange ideas.

Scents of the opposite sex diffused through the air, my eyes drifted towards the entrance where Ruka walked in. Her hair floating gracefully over her uniform, a slight frown formed on her beautiful face.

***

Picking up the courage to face everyone was easy; I only found it difficult to face Kaname. I needed to be close to someone I was familiar with. I noticed Kain standing against the wall, he was listening to Aidou chat idly about all his expectant admirers on the other side of the gate. I wanted to tell Kain how thankful I was. He was always there as a shoulder to cry on. I was cruel to ignore his pleas for me to remove myself from my misery.

He looked so apathetic, I had wondered what he was thinking on many occasions. However Kain was not one to share his thoughts unless it deemed necessary. He passed his hand through his hair and proceeded to walk away as Aidou was momentarily distracted by his reflection. I smiled at the thought of Kain's predictability. His apathetic nature was the same in every situation, the only time I remember him revealing his true emotion was that night that Takashi violated me by drinking my blood.

"_Ruka, you look ravishing" _a charming smile spread across the face of Takashi. My mind cursed him. His dark and handsome features feigned innocence.

"_Takashi, you're not welcome here" _I glared at him

"_Ruka, it's all water under the bridge. Even Kaname-sama has kindly allowed me back to Cross Academy. Or are you doubting his decision?" _despite my urge to argue with Takashi, I knew deep down that Kaname had a reason for letting him stay.


	3. Insatiable Thirst

I wish I could say that I owned the characters from VK, but once again, I unfortunately do not own any of them. I promise that there will be more to come. And thank you so much for the feedback, I truly appreciate it!!

***

My attention was redirected to the slight fragrance of fresh blood, I turned to see Takashi grinning at me. His tall muscular frame imposing into my space. My eyes widened at the realisation

"_Drinking is prohibited on school grounds" _

"_Why so glum Ruka?" _His hand extended to a lock of my stray hair _"and who says I have been drinking on school grounds?"_

I brushed his hand away.

"_Ruka, don't be like that. I would gladly drink your blood if you asked me to"_

My eyes flashed with anger. Kain appeared as a barrier between Takashi and me. He glared at him murderously before he took my hand and led me towards where Rima was walking steadily. She looked at me and sighed.

The iron gates creaked open and the annoying chatter of young girls filled the air...

***

Anger clawed at me as Takashi laid his hand on Ruka, I wanted to burn him to a crisp. Instead, I was fearing Kaname's wrath should anything happen in front of the day class. Ruka walked next to me silently, she frowned at her displeasure. I wished that she would look at me with as much emotion in a more positive light. I made a habit of falling behind and watching Ruka walk, her hair cascaded neatly over her shoulders and her skirt bounced as she glided across the thoughts were interrupted by unnecessary shouting. The shrieks from the adoring girls began to climax, another unwelcome distraction.

"_Idol -sempai ....Kaname-sempai.....Wild-sempai....Takashi-sempai" _

I could hear Takashi snickering to his friend about wanting to sample the younger ones. I found myself imagining what it was like to pull out my fangs to show them who we really were. Humans were so naïve, it never occurred to any of them that we were so different. I looked at Aidou waving at his many adoring fans, he acted more and more like an idiot in public. I rolled my eyes in embarrassment.

As the class was about to convene, Kaname called me to his side.

"_Tomorrow is a full moon, I don't want any trouble" _I nodded. The one night where the mightier noble class and class D vampires share the same insatiable thirst.

"_The chairman has given the day class the rest of the week off" _I nodded again thinking about the last time full moon. Although the class has managed to shirk the thirst by devouring an unprecedented amount of blood tablets, there were those who could not resist the urges which came with the thirst. Some spent hours consoling each other in bed. To my misfortune, I had walked in on Rima and Shiki. I never heard the end of it from Rima. Aidou thought it was amusing with his perverse and voyeuristic attitude towards sex. Ruka merely blushed when I had awkwardly told her about what happened.

Kaname didn't want trouble, and neither did I. I had made plans to isolate myself from everyone, the thirst was not the difficult part, it was the other urge which made me uneasy.

***

Aidou had made plans to visit a certain female vampire, I found myself alone. My pent up frustration was the least of my worries if Kaname decided to summon me. A welcome distraction was the many books which sat unread on my shelf. My urge to go find Ruka was quashed by the endless information which freed my mind. As the night progressed, my thirst for knowledge was over shadowed by my wandering thoughts. A vision of her soft thigh wrapped around me, sent my urge into overdrive. I began to harden thinking about her skin rubbing up against me. I pounded the wall and stared at the ceiling in frustration. It's only one night... I decided to change and pulled on my pants, and left my shirt unbuttoned. I walked out of the wardrobe and stopped in my tracks as I noticed Ruka's silhouette in the corner. I paused awkwardly, vividly aware of my thoughts previously directed at her soft skin.

"_Kaname wants to see you" _I nodded silently. Ruka blushed lightly as her eyes danced over my naked chest. I stared at her a little longer than expected and moved towards the dresser.

"_Where is Hanabusa?" _Ruka got up and stood to my right, I languidly leaned against the dresser

"_He is off entertaining some female company_" A short moment of silence followed as Ruka blushed

"_I don't want to keep Kaname waiting" _she turned and walked out of the room in a hurry.

***

I could feel myself turning red at the sight of Kain's naked body. I knew I should of waited outside. I cursed myself for my impatience. Tonight of all night's, Kain had to be half naked . My thoughts turned back to Kaname, I couldn't make him wait any longer.

As Kain and I strode up to Kaname's room, Seiren appeared behind us and followed through. The door was slightly ajar and I could see the streaky rays from the moon beam upon their faces. They were embraced in a long kiss. I stood there awkwardly, but to my surprise, I felt no pang of grief...just a dull longing. It was a full moon after all. Seiren broke the silence by calling out to her master.

Immediately Kaname called us in and Yuuki stood there looking slightly abashed. I smiled thinking how serene and happy Kaname looked. My eyes darted to Yuuki, her cheeks flushed a slight pink. I smiled unwittingly at her and avoided eye contact with Kain. For the first time in weeks, I knew what I truly wanted from Kaname...I wanted him to be happy.

"_Where is Hanabusa?" _Kaname directed his question at Kain

"_He is...currently engaged...with.." _Kain stammered trying to find an excuse for his cousin. I decided to put Kain out of his misery by speaking on his behalf.

"_Hanabusa is with another ... woman" _I could feel my mouth twitch as I tried not to think about the thirst which was hammering away at me. Kain looked at me startled, it seems that he thought I was going to cover for his idiot cousin as I used to.

"_The prefects are patrolling, however I would feel a lot more easier if you two could check the school grounds before retiring to your rooms" _A patrol? I raised an eyebrow and instantly relaxed it as I noticed Kaname stare at me.

"_As you wish master" _Seiren bowed before disappearing

"_Of course Kaname-sama"_ I exited the room with Kain trailing behind me.

***

The light from the moon illuminated her pale skin, an unusual calmness clung to the air. The whispery sound of leaves moved in the background. A pang of thirst caught in my throat ... I searched for my box of blood tablets only to find empty pockets.

"_Ruka... I need to go back, I don't have any blood tablets on me" _A slight air of desperation settled in my voice.

"_I think I need some too" _her voice trembled in the wind.

As we moved back towards the night dorm, Ruka gazed troublesomely at the moon.

"_Ruka.." _I raised my hand an gently touched her shoulder. She looked up at me and nodded. The faint smell of blood was carried with the wind. We followed the scent back towards the day class dormitories and found Takashi and two other vampires sitting around drinking cups of crimson liquid.

"_Ruka, are you here to offer yourself to me?" _Takashi grinned and threw away the blood stained cup. I glared at Takashi and shifted myself in front of Ruka protectively.

"_Akatsuki, you always rain on my parade"_

"_Takashi, why don't you go back to your dorm? Kaname-sama will not be pleased to see you here at the day dorms" _Ruka reasoned

"_Should I be afraid? Ruka, why don't you come over and play with us?" _

"_Over my dead body" _Ruka moved up next to me and coolly looked at the three vampires. A shadow passed by the corner of my eye and Seiren appeared gazing coldly at Takashi.

"_Is there a problem?" _Seiren addressed Takashi.

***

I walked back and forth in my room, glad that Seiren had intervened when she had. My urges were beginning to resurface and I could not bear to be around Ruka any more. I took off my shirt and laid on the bed half expecting for sleep to overcome me. Instead of sleep I stared at the ceiling as visions of me exploring every centimetre of Ruka's body. I felt myself go hard and my pants began to feel tight, the friction made me wish there was more.

A light knock came from the door and I immediately sat up unsure of what to do. I pulled myself together and sat as still as I could.

"_It's me, Ruka" _Shit..I swore under my breath.

"_Come in, it's unlocked" _I shifted uneasily on the bed. Ruka walked in and glanced at me on the bed. She sat down next to me and fiddled with the box of blood tablets, after some fiddling she opened the box and popped two into her mouth.

"_I hope it's not a bad time" _she glanced up at me and stopped as her eyes wandered slowly over my chest. It was agonising as I was throbbing with lust and here she was conveniently on my bed. Ruka licked her lips softly and breathed out a sigh.

"_It feels like that were not the only ones who are not affected by the full moon"_ My eyes averted hers. And realisation came into her eyes as I shuffled uneasily_._

"_Akatsuki...you should of said something, I didn't realise that you were uncomfortable" _Ruka passed me the box of pills. I was too embarrassed to decline the mere gesture and took one pill. Silence followed as Ruka watched me take it and I averted my eyes from her again. As she leaned forward to take the box from me, her neckline plunged slightly revealing her breasts. I throbbed again as I glimpsed at the way the fabric from her clothes clung to her body. _Shit. _Ruka caught me looking at her and turned away from me shyly.

"_This was probably a bad time for me to visit"_

"_No ... it's just ... that...I..." _I thought about my raging erection. My mind was racing and I couldn't find any words to dispel the awkwardness.

"_Ruka, why are you here when tonight is a night where .." _I trailed off, but kept my gaze on her as she blushed a beautiful shade of pink. I was glad that she understood.

"_Everyone, had someone to be with ...Rima, Hanabusa, Kaname ... and I felt a bit lonely"_

I laid a hand on her shoulder.


	4. I want you

My sincerest apologies for the long delay – I went travelling and came back to a broken computer and then went away again for a few more trips... A new computer later, I hope that you can excuse me as I am still trying to get my groove back.

It's all still a work in progress, thanks for all your comments! I really really appreciate the feedback.

I ran out with embarrassment last night after I felt a change in Kain, a part of me was shocked, but my brain knew he was a man with needs. I made some stupid excuse about having other errands. Kain was always there for me, regardless of the situation and there I was walking alone back to my room _I'm so lonely sometimes._ I am as cruel as I could be; it embarrassed me knowing that I wouldn't have minded if Kain took advantage of me.

The night went without incidence.

Feeling a little stupid about the other night; I decided to avoid Kain for the time being. Part of me was still a bit confused as to why I seeked Kain out, but I removed myself from guessing. Several vampires were already stirring, despite the early hour, I wasn't alone. But I never felt more alone, I found myself wandering near Kaname's room and wondered if Yuuki was there.

_Stupid little Ruka_ ... there was no point wondering. I felt a set of eyes on me and turned to see Takashi standing there gleefully smiling at me. My face turned sour as I turned back and ignored his existence.

"_Ruka, even when you scowl, it's beautiful_"

I stormed off in the opposite direction bumping into Kain. I stood there staring at Kain noticing the muscles which ran up his arms. Realising that my eyes were betraying my thoughts, I shook the thoughts out of my head and walked past Kain in a flurry. I felt his eyes watching me as I left.

My embarrassment with Ruka the other night made me feel weak and pathetic. It was one night and she wanted comfort and I had blown it by scaring her off. Thinking about Ruka constantly was beginning to me dull to everything else. Ruka's scent invaded my thoughts as she haphazardly walked into me. She looked into my eyes briefly and blushed. I enjoyed the way her lips curved when she was in thought, I wanted to reach out and touch her. Like a dream she disappeared.

The shadowy figure of Takashi stood in my sight and I bared my teeth in displeasure. Takashi snickered, and my blood boiled. I loathed his fascination with Ruka; I wanted Ruka all for myself.

Hanabusa was busy lying on a sofa draped in a blanket which somewhat resembled an infant's security blanket. He quickly tucked it underneath him as I raised an eyebrow questioning his idiocy. Hanabusa shot me a look and I shrugged it off, if there was ever a fight between us, I knew he was no match.

"You could do with a drink" Hanabusa got up and poured me a small glass of something resembling whiskey. He dropped two blood tablets in and handed me the concoction, I accepted the glass and leant against the wall nursing my drink.

"Akatsuki, you are bringing my mood down"

I shrugged and emptied the contents of my glass. Not in the mood to listen to Hanabusa's mindless chatter, I made my way to my room. As I strode past the library, I smelt Ruka's scent close by and followed it. She stood alone in the library looking out the window surrounded by a halo of moonlight. My breath caught as she turned around.

"You have been drinking Akatsuki"

I let myself enjoy the way my name rolled off her lips; I looked at her lips a moment too long and recovered with a slight shrug. I sat down next to her enjoying the proximity. As the alcohol coursed through my veins, I felt a sensation of giddiness flood through me. Hanabusa had slipped me another concoction and I willingly took it without question.

My focus sharpened on Ruka, her scent and presence was stronger than ever. I balled my hands into fists fighting the urge to say something I might regret, instead I blurted out about wanting to kill Takashi.

"Why are you kind to me Kain?"

"Is there something wrong with being kind?"

I cursed myself at sounding naive, watching Ruka twirl a strand of her hair around her fingers made me feel more sensual than usual. I clenched my jaw and moved my thoughts to the hundreds of books which lined the walls. An awkward silence passed between us as I stared at the shelves.

"Would you stay for a while with me?"

Surprised at Ruka's request, I merely nodded unable to produce any words. Our eyes met and I sensed her loneliness. Brazenly I placed an arm around her hoping that she wouldn't reject me. She responded and leant her head into my shoulder appreciatively. It was low and pathetic, but I breathed in her scent and closed my eyes and imagined that we were lovers. I imagined tracing my fingers over her body and tasting every inch of her. My cock was hard again.

He showed up out of nowhere, but I was glad. I still felt stupid about the other night, since when did I feel foolish over any other male? Kaname was always the one for me, and now there was ... Kain? He was always a constant, always reliable and always available. Shocked and irrevocably annoyed at my thoughts, I shut them down and asked him to stay. I hated being alone and Kain was simply there.

I wasn't sure if he was drunk, but he betrayed no signs of it. His strong arms made me feel at peace and reassured that I was still worth noticing. It was kind and it was the sort of kindness that Kain always gave to me.

Everything was so still and quiet, I could hear Kain's slow breath and feel his warmth. This was the first time in months where I stopped hurting. There was something so natural about being around Kain, I didn't have to care about what I said or done. He merely allowed me to be me. Kain moved slightly and whispered into the air.

"Your hair, it's ... soft" He ran his fingers languidly through my hair. I never let anyone do that, but with Kain it seemed fine. He is always gentle.

I chuckled and Kain shuffled awkwardly. I couldn't read him but I was almost certain that I offended him. I leant my head back into the crook of his shoulder.

"You must be drunk" I could feel my face heating up.

"You're blushing, it's beautiful"

I was surprised to hear those words; I sat up and looked at him unsure of what to say. I looked away momentarily, I was flattered and speechless.

"Ruka..."

I watched Kain, seeing him differently again. His fangs were extended and I realised that he was more than intoxicated, he was aroused. I could feel my eyes widen in fascination.

"I'm sorry Ruka; I don't mean to scare you. I'm nothing like Takashi" Kain turned away ashamed.

I was appalled, she was frightened of me. I stupidly forgotten about the way Takashi had forced himself onto her, and I was practically doing the same thing. I felt her hand on my arm and she spoke so clearly.

"You're nothing like that bastard"

It was stupid, but I kissed her and tasted her lips for the first time. Her body fitted beautifully to mine and her lips were soft and plump. I got up and left Ruka with her mouth gaped half open. I didn't even bother hiding my shamelessly erect cock.

I was a coward, but I didn't want to give her the chance to reject me. At least, she didn't push me away from the kiss. I was in the safety of my room and I couldn't sleep properly. I had to relieve myself twice through the night and my thoughts were directed to more unsavoury thoughts of Ruka taking me in her mouth.

The following night, I felt like shit, whatever it was that Hanabusa gave me wasn't normal. I made my way to Hanabusa's room and growled at him. Hanabusa laughed with delight and patted me on my back. My idiot of a cousin was trying to help, but somehow I think it made things worse.

"If you don't do anything Akatsuki, she won't notice you"

"So you turned me into a horny idiot"

"I may have added a little extra, but you don't regret it" Hanabusa was grinning idiotically.

I was pissed at his argument; it pissed me off knowing that I ran out like a coward too. Shiki walked in trailed by Rima and Ruka. I regarded them all coolly, focusing my stare on the spot behind them. Hanabusa looked back and forth between Ruka and me, he smiled knowingly. I was tempted to set his room ablaze when Rima looked at me curiously.

"That shirt" she wrinkled her nose, I shrugged.

"Leave the man alone, not everybody has exquisite tastes like me" Hanabusa proudly commented on his particulars. For a moment, I heard a collective groan.

Seiren appeared out of nowhere and stared at us intently "Kaname-sama wishes to see you all"

At least this stopped me from thinking about her being so near me.


End file.
